User Interface
Top Bar HOME - This will bring you back the Transport Center if clicked while in-world (found on the upper left of your screen beneath the URL-Bar). URL Bar - here you can see the URL of the region you are or you can enter a new URL to go there. You also find a history of the last visited regions (pull down menu) since the last login. MY PROFILE - This button will open a new browser window and allow you to access and edit your profile. LANDMARKS - There you can find your favorite places, that you have stored before (Create Landmark). PROPERTIES - This will open up a window with a list of all properties you have decorate permissions. Avatar Icon - Click this button to make your avatar become nude. You will have to click on the top and bottom to remove that respective piece of clothing. Available for VIP members ONLY and only in allowed regions. VIP - If you are not yet VIP, this is the button to hit to get you there. If you are VIP, this button should not appear and you will see the "Avatar Icon" instead. CUSTOMIZE - This window currently lets you choose the avatar and clothes / accessories that you want to represent you in the virtual world. OPTIONS (shortcut F7) - Pulls up a menu that allows you to choose your texture detail, language and sounds setting. DIMENSIONS – You can switch to different orientations (Standard, Anything Goes, BDSM, etc) for preference, as it will place you among a set of users that share your interests. Also offered is different language dimensions, such as Spanish, French, Dutch, etc, so that you can interact in a way that makes you feel most comfortable. We are always adding new languages, so if you’re native language is not included, it is likely on the way. Feel free to send a suggestion into Support@Utherverse.com if you do not see the language you desire to communicate in. FRIENDS (shortcut F6) - This will list either all of your peers online or just your online friends. MENU (downward pointing arrow) - This open up the main menu with the following menu-entrys: MY PROFILE This button will open a browser window and allow you to access and edit your profile. SOCIALCENTER SEARCH This button will allow you to search other users' profiles. CUSTUMER SUPPORT This button open a browser window with the most usefull support tools. VIP If you are not yet VIP, this is the menu entry to hit to get you there. If you are VIP, you see instedad: GIFTS This will bring up a web browser window with all your receved gifts. FORUM This will open a browser window and take you to the Forums section of the website. ONLINE HELP Accesses the FAQ page you are currently reading. BROADCAST This will only appear if you got the permission from the owner of the region to send a Domain Broadcast CLEAR REGION This will only appear if you got the permission from the owner of the region to Clear the Region MY ZABY This will bring you directly to your (default) Zaby if you bought at least one Zaby PROP-EDITOR This will only appear if you got the permission from the owner of the region to decorate MEASURE PROPS This will only appear if you got the permission from the owner of the region to decorate WORLD TEXTURE EDITOR This will only appear if you got the permission from the owner of the region to edit room texture STARTPOINT MANAGER This will only appear if you got the permission from the owner of the region to decorate PROPERTY MANAGER This will open up a window with a list of all properties you have decorate permissions. LOGOUT You will be prompted if you really want to logout, if yes, log you off and you can close the application savely. Category:UI